suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Target00: Angel
Target 00: Angel is the first scenario in killer7. As such, it casually introduces the player to the various gameplay elements and unique abilities of the killer7, the functions of each of the major Remnant Psyches, and the conflict between Harman Smith and Kun Lan. Plot In Seattle, Washington, the killer7 head to the "Celtic" Building. Garcian Smith has been informed by Christopher Mills that fourteen of the Heaven Smiles, mutated humans who attack by using themselves as living bombs, are using it as their new base of operations, and the Smiths have been dispatched to locate the boss. When Dan Smith enters the building, he finds a member of the Red Gunners, a local gang, who warns him not to proceed. However, while warning him, the Gunner transforms into a Heaven Smile, keying Dan in to the fact that the Smiles have been "breeding", i.e. turning people into Smiles and duplicating more. The Smiths climb up the building, occasionally witnessing the deaths of one of the other three Red Gunners. Along the way the player is also introduced to the various associates and informants of the killer7, including Iwazaru, Travis Bell, Samantha Sitbon, Yoon-Hyun, Susie Summer and Kess BloodySunday, as well as the extra-dimensional space known as the Vinculum Gate. After reaching the higher floors of the building, Harman Smith appears and meets an Angel, who resembles an anime character more than a living human. The Angel alludes to Heaven Smile as a religion, and speaks ill of the Smiths for killing "their children". The Angel and the Smiths do battle. In the next room, Harman encounters the Angel again, but this time incorporeal. He shoots an apparition next to her, exposing her as an avatar and disguise of Kun Lan, the source of the Smiles and Harman's longtime enemy. They speak jovially, with Harman calling Kun Lan a 'good friend', but warns him that his plans will always fail. Kun Lan raises his God Hand, and Harman fires his rifle at it; Kun goes flying and lands safely on the Space Needle, and warns Harman that the size of the world has changed, becoming smaller and smaller, before laughing maniacally. The day when laughter disappears from this world draws near. Items gained *"Still Ill" memo *Fire Ring *Two Odd Engravings *"Rusholm Ruffians" memo Enemies Introduced *Heaven Smile *Camellia Smile *Micro Smile *Speed Smile *Duplicator Smile Music The main tune that plays throughout Angel is 'Sweet Relief'. The Angel's boss music, 'Where Angels Play', is one of the most celebrated pieces on the soundtrack, and bears a strong resemblance to 'White Noiz' from the Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack, by Akira Yamaoka. The music that plays during Kun Lan's laughing fit on the Space Needle is entitled 'Angel's Despair', and is used again in the near-identical final scene shown after the Epilogue in Target06: Lion. The music played in certain areas (such as the initial 2F corridor) of the building is not on the official soundtrack, but can be found in the game files entitled 'Idou'. The ambient music that plays in the brief segment between the battle with the Angel and Harman's confrontation with Kun Lan can be found entitled 'TenshiA'. Category:Levels in killer7